


Panic

by AlynnaStrong



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlynnaStrong/pseuds/AlynnaStrong
Summary: Being in a relationship with a Betazoid means the two of you share everything, like it or not.





	Panic

Deanna awoke with a pounding heart and a sour taste in her mouth. Disoriented and trembling, she forced herself to breathe deeply and evaluate her surroundings. Her room was dark and a comfortable temperature. She had no recent memories of threats. No one menaced her or stalked nearby. In fact, the only other person in the room was sound asleep. If the oppressive fear was not her own, Deanna concluded, it must therefore be Tasha’s.

Coming fully into consciousness, Deanna could see Tasha twitching in her sleep, doubtless under the influence of another night terror. A Betazoid had to accept that they would absorb the emotions of their romantic partners during the night. It could be extremely pleasurable, though there were occasional downsides. Tasha managed herself with iron self-control during the day, but while sleeping she had no ability to suppress the horrors of her past.

Almost certainly she was revisiting her homeworld, the collapsed colony of Turkana IV, in her dreams. She’d suffered greatly there in body and even more so in mind. Countless betrayals had forced her to train herself against ever letting her guard down. She learned that the moment she allowed herself to feel safe, she should anticipate a surprise attack and renewed suffering. Some people’s habits of thought became so ingrained that they were permanent, like mental tattoos. Tasha’s said: ‘You are never safe.’

In some ways then, Deanna blamed herself for the recent resurgence of the nightmares. When they’d discussed them during early counseling sessions, Tasha said they were infrequent. Now, they slept side-by-side, and Deanna wondered if all she did to help her feel secure had paradoxically dredged up the alerts that safety was a dangerous illusion. Deanna didn’t want to mention to Tasha that the nightmares were waking her from a sound sleep once or twice a week. Ever more concerned for others than herself, she would surely move back into her own quarters and suffer alone.

Tasha may never believe in safety, but Deanna could still offer reassurance. “You’re not alone,” Deanna whispered, just loudly enough to penetrate her dreams. “I’m with you, even in the darkness. Whatever it is, we’ll face it together. I promise you that. I love you. I’m here.” Deanna saw Tasha’s nostrils flare as she took in her scent. Between that and the comforting words, Tasha began to relax, the nightmare fading away.

Deanna cuddled closer and was rewarded with Tasha’s arm falling across her waist. Spontaneous touch was rare for Tasha while waking, but her sleeping self seemed to understand how it could be calming. Already they’d built up a great deal of love and trust. It was enough for now, Deanna thought, and one of these days, she’ll realize she’s been safe all along.

 


End file.
